


breathtaking

by not_so_cool_guy



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Far Future, I Want To Rewrite This, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, im just here to flex, this fic means nothing its just for my own reference lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_cool_guy/pseuds/not_so_cool_guy
Summary: far future au where the tribes are allied with each other for... some reason? idk yet.
Kudos: 1





	breathtaking

It was the morning after a late night royal meeting with the Night-Sky Alliance. Apparently their kings, King Jasper and King Rhymespitter, had some problems with a certain SandWing/RainWing heir. Olivine sat in her room, writing and looking out the window longingly. She was grounded for visiting the other kingdom’s territory without permission and now she was writing about it. 

_The Night-Sky Territory contains some of the most beautiful landscapes on their side of the continent. They have most of the mountains to themselves, and boy am I jealous. Yes, my parents’ territory may have the best beaches in all the land, but those mountains certainly were a nice change of scenery. I swear, those mountains were the definition of breathtaking._

Olivine heard a knock on her door. She put her quill pen aside and got up to answer it. Turns out it was just one of their servants making sure she hadn’t escaped. Olivine closed her door and sat back down, sighing. She was glad her mother didn’t take away her scrolls, or else she’d die of boredom. She picked up her pen and dipped it in ink, continuing her journal entry.

_I remember I was on border patrol, which is really fun because that’s when I can explore past where I’m usually allowed, then pretend that my exploration is actually royal duty. I hope my parents don’t find this part of my journal, I mean, they’re generally chill, but just in case._

_Anyways, yesterday’s patrol involved being extra close to Night-Sky Territory, which was really exciting, in my opinion. To my current knowledge, the citizens of the Night-Sky Alliance are very aggressive individuals. SkyWings are generally very aggressive on their own and they have been for around 5000 years, so having the tribe calm down would not happen anytime soon. Meanwhile, NightWings have had a pretty crazy history, with their most famous historical figures having been a crazy animus hybrid with all possible NightWing powers, a dead queen who lived in lava, a NightWing who discovered the previously lost continent, her descendant who helped the dragons of said previously lost continent, and a dragon who tried to manipulate one of many wars into his favour, to name a few. To consider NightWings dangerous would be understandable, and them allying with the SkyWings is definitely dangerous._

_As you could probably tell, I really like the history behind other tribes, since I already know so much about SandWing and RainWing history, but that’s not the point of this journal entry. What I should be writing instead of wasting my current supply of ink on a NightWing history lesson, is what happened yesterday._

Olivine took a break from writing and groaned. She’d used up too much ink and she couldn’t just get rid of that mini history lesson, and it’s not like she could get more ink currently. She leaned back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling, her scales subconsciously shifting to pale orange. After a few minutes, she sat back up and grabbed her pen. She was going to use the rest of the ink on this entry, whether she liked it or not.

_Anyways, before any kind of territory takeover ever happened, SkyWings had most of the Claws of the Clouds mountain range. Those mountains used to be some of the most scenic spots on all of Pyrrhia for any and all dragons to come and visit. I’ve always wanted to explore the range, since I’ve read about it so much in one of my favourite scroll series. Regardless, I ditched my patrol squad and entered their territory in disguise. I usually can’t change my scales’ colours, but I think my body made my brain make my scales orange, which usually happens when I’m stressed out. Maybe my body thought I should’ve been stressed, but honestly I was excited to see the sights._

_I first recognized the legendary mountain that the original Dragonets of Destiny were born and raised under. That’s how I knew I was close to my destination. After I climbed up the mountain, I gazed upon the other mountains of the range, and they were stunning. Breathtaking, even. Letting curiosity take over me, I traveled deeper into illegal territory. It was truly thrilling, dare I say it._

_Suddenly, I heard a dragon behind me, and not a dragon I was familiar with. They were dark, dark red, and visibly angry. Definitely a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid. I shrieked, to be honest, then flew away as fast as I could. It was then that I knew I messed up, but boy were those mountains truly amazing. I can’t wait for the day all our kingdoms become better friends with each other, but I believe I won’t be alive until then._

Olivine growled under her breath after realizing she ran completely out of ink. She heard another knock on her door, so she got up to answer it, assuming it was another servant. She opened the door to become face to face with her mother, Queen Sunshine. Olivine gulped.

“Prince Spinel wishes to speak with you, Princess.” She declared. Olivine dipped her head. 

“Can I clean my room first?” Olivine squeaked. Sunshine nodded.

“Sure, just be downstairs in less than five minutes.” She replied, leaving the room.

Olivine hid her still drying journal entry with her dying pen and ink stash under her bed. She wondered why the Prince of the Night-Sky Alliance, the heir to their throne, wishes to speak with a lowlife princess like herself. And especially after she “invaded” their territory? Is this the beginning of an alliance? All of her self insert fanfiction might be coming true today!

She fixed her scales before rushing downstairs to meet the prince. Somehow he had perfectly pink scales with his NightWing heritage. Perhaps it was the work of a trained NightWing animus, but she couldn’t let her mind wander right now. All she had to do was focus on the current conversation, although, to be honest, Spinel was also pretty breathtaking.


End file.
